


Allenamenti di kendo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Estremo sentimento [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Shonen-ai, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Takeshi vuole che Ryohei 'realizzi' un'importante verità.Prompt: Negli spogliatoi.Prompt di S.S.D.V.: -Realizzazione.





	Allenamenti di kendo

 

Allenamenti di kendo

 

La polvere si era posata su alcune delle panche e avevano creato una patina sugli armadietti di metallo, si trovava anche sulle luride lampadine al neon, spente e annerite.

Ryohei gemette quando la luce dello spogliatoio venne accesa, ferendogli gli occhi. Era seduto su una delle panche di legno, le mani ancora fasciate. I bendaggi erano sporchi di sangue rappreso, la cicatrice sulla sua testa svettava nitida e anch’essa era sporca di sangue.

"Yo!" salutò Takeshi, entrando. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle, sulla spalla teneva poggiate due spade di kendo. "Ho saputo che c'è stato lo scontro di box oggi e non è andato come volevi" disse.

Ryohei scrollò le spalle, nascondendo le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloncini umidi.

"M'impegnerò all'estremo la prossima volta" rispose. Tentò di sorridere, facendo una smorfia. “Lo giuro all’Estremo” disse. Il suo viso brillava illuminato dalle luci giallastre.

Takeshi si sporse, passandosi l’indice sotto il naso.

"Neh, pensavo di distrarti insegnandoti il kendo" disse.

< Senpai, tu sei splendente come uno sfolgorante sole estivo. Perché ti ostini a non seguire il tuo cuore? Perché permetti a una pioggia come me di abbagliare le folle più di te?

Dimostralo nello sport in cui sei realmente capace > pensò.

Ryohei lo guardò interdetto e piegò di lato il capo, grattandosi la guancia.

"Un vero uomo non si tira mai indietro per una sfida, neanche quando è stanco..." si disse.

Takeshi sorrise ampiamente, stringendo con una mano la corda della sacca che aveva sulla spalla.

"Fantastico! Allora benda le ferite e andiamo in palestra!".

Indietreggiò di qualche passo e si voltò.

< Ho chiesto a Squalo di insegnarmi a usare la spada anche per te, per poterti fare questa proposta >.

Ryohei annuì, si sfregò gli occhi con una mano e, con movimenti stanchi, iniziò a frugare in giro, trovò le bende e si fasciò. Si riscosse e serrò un pugno alzandolo al petto.

"Un vero uomo deve sempre essere estremo!" s'incitò, ignorando le diverse fitte che provenivano dal suo corpo.

Takeshi piegò il capo all'indietro verso di lui.

"Su, su senpai! Il kendo ci attende!" lo incitò.

Uscì dallo spogliatoio, avanzando verso la palestra.

< Mi sento un po' in colpa a non lasciarlo riposare, ma devo ricordarmi che i Soli in realtà danno il massimo proprio dopo essere stati colpiti duramente >.

Ryohei lo raggiunse in palestra e gli scompigliò i capelli mori.

"Mi piace il tuo spirito!" gridò a piena voce.

Takeshi ridacchiò, arrossendo appena in volto. Si tolse la sacca dalla spalla, la poggiò in terra e tolse il giacchettino azzurro. Lo gettò in un angolo della palestra, riprese la sacca e tirò fuori una spada di legno, lanciò la sacca sopra il giacchetto.

"Ti ricordi le basi? Avevi fatto kendo alle elementari, no?".

Ryohei si grattò la testa e scosse le spalle.

"Pooooco. Però mi serve l'altra spada di legno" rispose il più grande, porgendogli una mano abbronzata, disseminata di calli.

Takeshi raggiunse un cesto con le spade di legno, ne prese una e porse la propria a Ryohei.

"Prendi la kintoki. È di mio padre, ti aiuterà di certo!".

Portò l'altra spada sulla spalla, ticchettandosi.

< Ho idea stia mentendo, ma tutto sommato posso fingere di crederci e fargli vedere cosa mi ha insegnato sensei Squalo > pensò.

Ryohei impallidì e la prese lentamente tra le mani rigirandosela e la accarezzò con la mano fasciata.

"Wooo. Non credi di essere troppo gentile, Yamamoto?" chiese.

Takeshi portò una mano dietro al collo e sorrise ad occhi chiusi.

"The! Voglio solo farti piacere il kendo quanto a me, senpaaai".

Ryohei iniziò a dimenare la spada, allargò le gambe e diede dei colpi davanti a sé.

"Allora divertiamoci" soffiò.

Takeshi annuì, impugnò la spada a due mani e si mise in posizione di difesa.

< Questo è il 'tuo' vero sport. Devo solo farlo capire a te >.

< Avevo quasi dimenticato 'la via della spada'.

Come lo shinai sia il figlio della katana... quando in questa scuola fu impunemente tradito il suo spirito > pensò Ryohei.

Iniziò a incalzare Takeshi con dei colpi diretti ai fianchi, ben calibrati.

Takeshi parava i colpi muovendosi appena indietro o di lato, con piccoli passi.

< L'unica cosa che so fare è il baseball ... ma se riesco a farti capire quanto tieni al kendo, avrò vinto comunque > pensò.

Tentò di attaccare, spingendosi in avanti con tutto il corpo.

Ryohei lo colpì al piede, facendolo sbilanciare in avanti, indietreggiò e si sfilò le scarpe.

"Forse avremmo dovuto mettere le protezioni" disse.

Takeshi riuscì a riprendere l'equilibrio, gli tirò un colpetto al fianco.

"Hai intenzione di trasformarla in una vera sfida?".

Ryohei si mordicchiò il labbro e corrugò la fronte.

"Magari possiamo fare una sfida estrema un altro giorno.

Sai, nel resto del Giappone questa è una materia, ma qui, se Hibari-san ci becca, siamo in punizione" rispose.

< Conosce la spada, ma non questo sport.

Il suo maestro gli ha insegnato alcune cose, ma qualcosa mi dice che sono ancora all'inizio.

Yamamoto è portato verso l'uccidere l'avversario, la sua difficile via per il rispetto è solo all'inizio.

Estremo... comincio a credere fosse pronto a prenderle solo per farlo fare a me > realizzò.

Takeshi sollevò la spada di kendo e sorrise.

"Dovrei convincere Hibari a renderla una materia, è ingiusto!" esclamò, con tono allegro.

Ripose la spada nel cesto, raccolse la sua giacca da terra e la legò in vita.

"Beh, allora torniamo negli spogliatoi così ti spogli!".

Ryohei si sporse e gli posò un bacio sulla guancia.

"Thanks, rain" sussurrò roco.

Takeshi arrossì, gli rivolse un accenno di sorriso.

"Su, su 'sunshine', ti do una mano con i bendaggi".

 

************

 

Ryohei era seduto sulla panca accanto a Takeshi e lo guardava di sottecchi, tenendo le mani appoggiate sulle ginocchia.

"Ti devo ringraziare, anche se...". Arrossì. "Un tempo, alle medie, quando mi allenavo, finiva sempre male" ammise. Gettò indietro e fece una risata roca.

Takeshi batté le palpebre guardandolo, mise una mano su quelle callose di lui.

"Volevo solo farti riscoprire il piacere del kendo, davvero" disse.

Ryohei gli avvolse le spalle con il braccio e gli posò la testa sulla spalla.

"C'ero arrivato all'estremo.

Ti ringrazio Yamamoto Takeshi, ma ci alleneremo sul serio quando io sarò meno arrugginito e tu conscio delle tue capacità.

Il kendo è uno sport che si fa tra pari, è uno scambio d'anime" spiegò.

Takeshi arrossì appena, gli posò un bacio tra i capelli.

"Sto cercando di imparare. Sensei pensa io non abbia talento, ma voglio allenarmi e combattere di nuovo con te da pari" fece.

Ryohei scosse il capo.

"Pensava fossimo nemici e ci feriva estremamente, ma, se fosse vero, non ti avrebbe allenato la superbia dei Vongola" ribattè.

Takeshi mugugnò pensoso carezzandosi il mento.

"Ben, sarebbe un grande vanto rendere un incapace un bravo spadaccino, degno di sensei!" esclamò.

Scrollò le spalle, sorridendo.

"Non fa niente. Mi basta sapere di essere bravo nel baseball. Bisognerebbe dedicare il proprio impegno allo sport verso cui ci porta il cuore".

Ryohei sbadigliò rumorosamente, rimanendo adagiato contro più giovane.

Takeshi gli avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle e gli posò un delicato bacio sulla guancia.

"Riposa, senpai".

< Voleva solo che ‘realizzassi’ che il kendo è ancora la mia vita. Ci sei riuscito, Yamamoto Takeshi, hai ottenuto la mia realizzazione > pensò Ryohei. Sorrise, appisolandosi.

 


End file.
